metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hanseatic League
Naming How about we rename it to Hanza and leave that horrible long name for the trivia or overview section of the article? 23:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree, when people want to know more about Hanza, they're not going to type in that long-ass title Redsoxusa09 23:45, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Keep the title, and just put a redirect. The name is the official designation, but Hanza is kinda slang, or common metro term. Smish34 00:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I believe there are already 3 redirects for the page. Chaos ian7 06:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :>>>Keep the title, and just put a redirect. :It's refered to as Hanza in the books and in the games. The long name is used exactly twice: When introducing Hanza and in the legend of the Metro map. 12:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hanza is really the slang title. It's like calling the United States of America "Uncle Sam", because people call it that. No, thats now how it works. Wikipedia itself does refer to such example simply as the United States, so maybe we should consider simply shortening it. Chaos ian7 17:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) And I was wrong, it has only 2 of the different names for re-directs. Time to fix that. Chaos ian7 17:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Then I suppose we will rename the slang "Exhibition station" to a proper "Exhibition of Achievements of the National Economy station" as well. 18:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::When was it called that? Kuz if so.... >= D Chaos ian7 05:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, I don't know... Since it's founding in 1958? 12:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well is it refered to as such in the novel or game. Kuz if so... we should at least mention it in the article. But thats besides the point really, if it's the proper name, and is refered to as such then we should call it that, even if it is only in the opening name call or the trivia section. The article name can even be reduced to the Hanseatic League. Chaos ian7 19:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::See, that's the point: Both Hanza and Exhibition are refered to as such in the book and in the game. So we either change this ridiculous name to Hanza or switch everything else to overly long B.S. :::::Like "Radioactive Luminescent Mushroom", which we already have. Or "A weapon which trigger mechanism is used to ignite a small explosive charge, propelling a metal slug into the nazi trooper head". 19:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't really have a lot of pull here on this wikia, but I'd have to agree with Chaos ian7, keep the proper name and just add redirects. they'll get to the page either way, and they'll learn a little more about the proper title of the article. Redsoxusa09 21:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, this page seems to be causing some upset isn't it. We could abrieviate it prehaps? CWSRL, << Well, that doesn't look too good. I'm not fully sure what to do with this page. Creating links to it is a pain in the rear, So redirects will most definately be needed if we are to keep the name as is. I think about what to do with this some more, in the mean time, if anyone has any ideas just throw them up, Who knows, there might be some good ones. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 02:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I will shut up on one condition. Go to your account settings and turn off the damn rich text editor! 23:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Maybe we should adress the issue to Smish and Anon as well? Chaos ian7 02:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Oh my, look here: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::And listen to this: ::::::::They all refer to it as Commonwealth of the Stations of the Ring Line! No, wait... :::::::: 03:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) One sec, what was the original name of this page? I have rarely visted this page or edited it. Was it originaly the Hanza page? [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 03:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :It was created with a name "''The Commonwealth of the Stations of the Ring Line" back in March 2010. :Ah I see. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 03:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, thank you for the roll call Komodo, but the issue still is, is that it's still a simplified name, like: USA. I'm fine with calling it the "Hanseatic League", the Commonwealth is obviously a weighty name. Chaos ian7 03:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ehhhh, alrigt. 18:17, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmmm, 'League' sounds a bit off to me, calling it the 'Hanseatic Commonwealth' sounds better, although that just my thoughts. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 04:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *Facepalm* 10:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) XD [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 11:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Screw this! I'm renaming Artyom to Ἀρτεμής, cuz Artyom is a slang name, nevermind everybody calling him that. 11:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Why not convert the whole wiki to Russian at the same time? [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 12:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) We have ЭпоМ for that. 14:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh Wikia, look what we've done. "The League" is what the book half-formally refers the commonwealth as. Chaos ian7 20:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : I still can't believe you screwed up writing a five letter word. 21:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :: What is this? Chaos ian7 00:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Can't you guys get all the admins on and start a live chat about this? I feel as if we're clogging up the Talk page a bit Redsoxusa09 00:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: I belive us Admins live on 4 different continents, so that makes it somewhat difficult to time something, and besides, whats the point of a talk page, if not to talk? Chaos ian7 01:02, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Looking back, that was a dumb request. But I did think we had things settled Redsoxusa09 01:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: Okay then. Thats it. We're done. No more, this isn't an issue. Problem solved. We're done. Lives, moving on. Chaos ian7 03:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Images I'd put a lot of these images Wagnite posted under suspect status of being official; 'fan art' is what I'm saying. I can't find them anywhere else and as is, they're not too great. Does anyone else share the sentiment of tossing them? On another somewhat related note, what's the wiki's policy on fan-art? Should it be a standby for offical stuff, or just banned all together? '''C''haos''i''an' 22:45, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : Meh. I've removed fan art from pages, and I've seen Komodo remove some fan art from the Great Worm Cult page. It has no place in an article, but maybe in a blog post. I'd even be okay with it being in a page's gallery, but not where the main content is. Just my opinion. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 01:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Perhaps then I should remove the 'banner' on the Hanseatic League page, as that is indeed 'fan art'. '''C''haos''i''an' 06:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Heh, the above argument about the name of this article was quite hilarious to re-read. On a more related note, if you're okay with it, then why don't we just grab a screen shot from Market Station (there is a Hansa logo there) and use that for the banner? [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 06:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Eh- sure, sure heir officer. '''C''haos''i''an' 19:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :: If you think keeping the banner is fine, then just say so, I just think if it's truly fan-made, how do we know it's accurate? People visiting the article will think that it's the actual flag of Hansa, like I did. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 19:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well believe it or not, (though I can't see why you wouldn't) I made that image myself, based off the description found in the novel (I think it's in Market station). I got screenshots right now, so we can see which looks ther best in a moment. '''C''haos''i''an' 19:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: If it's at least based on the novel, then sure, keep it, but I assumed it was just a place-holder because we didn't have anything else. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 19:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: HanzaStraitUp.jpg HanzaFullAug.jpg Hansa.png So what do you think? '''C''haos''i''an' 19:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Either the first or third. But again, I'm fine with your banner if it's based on the novel. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 19:39, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : We dooo need more images... '''C''haos''i''an''' 19:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC)